1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a motor controlling circuit, and more particularly, to a motor controlling circuit for multiple control modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional motor driving circuit is required to perform operations under a constant current mode, a constant voltage mode, and a full swing mode, and as a result, more operational amplifiers and power MOSFETs are required in the conventional motor driving circuit. For the conventional motor driving circuit, at least four operational amplifiers and two sets of power MOSFETs are required, so that higher complexity is introduced in designing the motor driving circuit and higher cost and area are required in the designed motor driving circuit. Besides, since the conventional motor driving circuit utilizes at least two operational amplifiers, if there are differences in specifications and dispositions between the at least two operational amplifiers, tiny errors may be introduced and accumulated under recursion between a forward mode or a reverse mode of the motor so that performance of the motor is significantly reduced as a result. Moreover, since a conventional motor driving circuit is not designed in considerations of a brake mode of the motor, the motor cannot be braked instantly as well.